Sweet Sweet Revenge
by Sigery97
Summary: Used by the Seireitei. Abused by the Arrancars. Abandoned by his friends. He is losing himself and is out for revenge. Sweet sweet revenge. He is the King with his loyal Hollow Horse and faithful Zanpakto Queen, ruling both the Soul Society as well as Hueco Mundo. No one stands in his way. Well expect himself. HichiIchiTen. YAOI Darkish
1. Chapter 1

"Stay quiet" a soft voice whispered.

"I think we lost him" another voice commented, just as quiet as the first.

"We should be quiet regardless" a third voice growled.

A small black haired head peeked out from a mess of wood and stone rubble. Violet eyes scanned around the area and found nothing in the fading light of the moon, but the rubble of what used to be the Soul Society.

It had been a few months since the fall of the Soul Society. What used to be a strong, powerful, invincible, beautiful society fell at the hands of 3 strong individuals. Many Shinigami were killed in an attempt to protect their home. But after most of the captains and vice captains were dead, hope was lost and the Seireitei fell with the rest following shortly after.

The Soul Society wasn't the only place that was destroyed by the three strong individuals. Hueco Mundo's Las Noches was taken as well, though it was left standing for a palace for those three new leaders to live with their servants.

The few survivors of the two battles were forced into hiding to avoid death or imprisonment. But they knew about the survivors and constantly hunted for them.

A sudden laugh made the 3 Shinigami hiding freeze. "You three did an excellent job hiding from us…but now I have found you" the distorted voice crackled. Screams filled the air as blood splattered the clean wood and stone.

A world away from the red Soul Society, there was a throne room with two large, stark white thrones. Upon the first throne was a 5'9 male with shaggy sunset orange that hung over his glowing brownish golden eyes, light sun-kissed skin, and an everlasting scowl upon his soft face. He wore loose white pants, a white vest that showcased his chest and arms, black boots, and a shining golden crown with 3 jewels on his head. The center jewel was an amber color, the left was a crystal-clear white diamond, and the right was a deep blue sapphire. He was watching the other figure in the other throne.

In the second throne was a smaller male at about 5'1 with a short, wavy chocolaty colored bob, soft blue gray eyes focused on the creature in his lap, pale, not white but not fair either skin, and a child-like, soft face. He wore tight black pants, a long black shirt with a hood to hide his head in, white boots, and a shining silver crown with a single amber jewel in the center sitting tilted on his head.

The creature on the smaller male's lap was a small sky blue cat with black ears and white paws as well as sharp, piercing blue eyes glaring up at its capturer, and finally a pink collar around his neck. "Scratch his ears…he will calm down" the oranget stated.

The smaller male did that and the cat tried to resist and continue glaring but failed. The cat began to purr loudly, lying down on the smaller male's lap. The smaller male smiled, giggling very softly as he continued to pet the cat. The oranget watched with a small smile.

A loud knocking interrupted the 2 males' thoughts and actions. In through the door came an albino with golden on black eyes, shaggy snow colored hair, and pale white skin. He was wearing tight, black jeans, a red tank top, black boots, and a pink collar with silver spikes around his neck. The cat on the smaller male's lap jumped down and tried to race out of the room. The albino was quick to grab him though, fangs and claws in all and return him back to the brown haired male. "Thank you Shiro" the smaller male smiled as he took the cat and started to pet the quickly calming cat.

"Your welcome my queen" the albino, Shiro purred.

"Shiro, did you find anyone?" the oranget asked, crossing his arms.

"I did my King…3 Shinigamis" Shiro replied.

"Good…thank you" the oranget nodded.

"Would you like to talk to them now or later?" Shiro asked.

"Later…at the moment I would like to spend time with my Queen and my Horse" the oranget responded.

The albino grinned. "Will you be riding your horse today?" he purred.

"SHIRO! Don't say such things in front of the cat" the brown haired male snapped, covering the cat's ears.

Shiro opened his mouth to explain that the cat had probably heard worse but thought better of it. "Yes my Queen" he responded with a short bow.

"Thank you" the small male nodded, uncovering the cat's ears.

The oranget looked amused by this. Then he spoke. "Not right now Shiro…but come here".

The albino grinned and walked up to the throne, kissing the oranget's hand. A chuckle from the brightly haired male and then he leaned forward to kiss their 'Horse'. "You are supposed to kiss your Queen, not the horse." The smaller male whined.

Another chuckle from the oranget. "I'm sorry Tensa" he apologized as he leaned over and kissed the smaller male, Tensa's forehead.

The cat on Tensa's lap yowled loudly, escaping the 3 males and out of the room. "MY KITTY" Tensa sniffed.

"Want me to go get him?" Shiro asked.

"…Not right now…he probably doesn't want to be here for this" Tensa replied with a slight shrug.

Shiro grinned. "True" he chuckled, eyeing Tensa who blushed.

"You two are such perverts" the oranget rolled his eyes.

"You are too my dear, adorable King" Shiro purred, leaning over and kissing his King.

Tensa laughed as he watched. "Join us" Shiro purred as he pulled Tensa over to them.

"HEY!" Tensa squeaked.

Three figures sat in the dark cellar. Two had black hair while the third had red hair. A faded light shined in through a small bared window. Then the whole cell filled with light when the door opened. One of the prisoners tugged on the chains at her wrists as she tried to see the figure that came in better. She froze when she saw him. "I-ichigo?" she stuttered in shock.

**Yeah I got bored...and I had this idea...it gets a bit darker and such**

**Ichigo does have an insane side...which we will hopefully see next chapter.**

**Tensa: Why am I the queen?**

**Grimmjow: First, why are I a cat? Second, what is with the PINK collar**

**Shiro: It's not that bad**

**Grimmjow: Your at least has spikes**

**Me: Grimmjow, shut up...just deal with it xP**

**Ichigo: Review plz...thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

The black haired girl stared at the oranget with narrowed brownish golden eyes. Ichigo. She knew they were the 3 who took down the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, but she never thought Ichigo would be one of them. She has mostly seen the white haired, mask-less, hole-less Arrancar with eerie molten gold on black eyes. The brown haired male in black was around a lot too. Anyone who attempted to tell her the identification of the 3rd attacker quickly died before her eyes. "Hello Rukia." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo, what the hell is going on!" Rukia demanded.

"I had Shiro round up any remaining Shinigami and lock them up." Ichigo replied.

"Why?" the red head at Rukia's side asked.

"Why not?" Ichigo shrugged.

"We are your friends!" Rukia gasped.

Ichigo's eyes flashed and they narrowed more. "Friends?" he scoffed. "You still think of us like that… after what you did?" Ichigo snarled.

"Ichigo…" Tensa started.

"Quiet!" Ichigo snapped, making the smaller male flinch. Ichigo's shoulders sagged and his face softened. "Shiro, please take Tensa to our room…" Ichigo sighed.

"Yes my King." Shiro replied with a bow to the oranget. Then he guided Tensa from the room, muttering soothing words about how Ichigo was just stressed and how loved Tensa was by both of them.

"Ichigo, we didn't do anything to you." the red head stated.

"Oh course… you didn't anything but use me, and then throw me away like a broken toy when my powers disappeared." Ichigo snapped.

"Woah woah… Ichigo, we never threw you away… that's crazy talk!" the red head tried to soothe.

"Lies!" Ichigo snapped, bringing the 3 prisoners to their knees. Rukia gasped and tried to speak but failed. "I LOST MY POWERS AND YOU ALL JUST ABANNONDED ME, LEFT ME BECAUSE I WASN'T OF USE TO YOU ANYMORE!" Ichigo yelled.

Then he pulled his reiatsu back in. He turned on heel and headed for the door. "Ichigo, wait!" Rukia called.

"I would be good if I were you… you will live longer and a better life if you do." Ichigo stated before he left the room, slamming the door.

"He's just as loud as ever." a voice stated, emotionless. It scared Rukia and the red head while the black haired male just sighed and shook his head. "I have not seen Shinigami in these prisons for a while." the voice added.

"Who the hell are you!" the red head snapped.

Before the voice answered, light suddenly flooded into the room. Sitting on the opposite wall to the Shinigami was a black haired male with large green eyes, pale, almost white porcelain skin, dressed in simple white clothes. "That's Ulquiorra." a squeaky voice stated.

A small sky blue cat with black ears, white paws, piercing blue eyes, and a pink collar walked over to the Shinigami. "A kitty?" Rukia gasped.

"Call me a kitty again, and I will rip your eyes out!" the cat snarled.

"Grimmjow… does that little brown haired boy know you are here?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Hopefully not… he's annoying." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Grimmjow… he's a cat… with a pink collar?" Rukia asked.

"Yes." Ulquiorra responded.

"How did that happen?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo said I was nice enough... or something of the sort and turned me into a cat, giving me to the brown haired midget that follows him around to be taken care of… though I think I rather sit in a dirty cell than be treated like a fucking animal!" Grimmjow snarled.

"…Okay..." the red head stated.

"Where are the other 8 Espada?" Rukia asked.

"4 of them are dead… 2 are servants… 2 work for him, one is a doctor and scientist while the other is a sparring partner." Ulquiorra listed.

"Did Ichigo kill the 4 dead ones?" Rukia asked. Neither of the Arrancars got a chance to answer before the door flew open. Grimmjow's eyes went wide and he immediately tried to hide behind Rukia's older brother.

"Ulqui-chan… have you or any of the Shinigami seen Grimmy-chan?" a tall, busty woman with messy, long teal hair, huge child-like eyes, a broken ram mask on top of her head, and a very tight shirt and pants.

"He is behind the black haired male Shinigami's back" Ulquiorra stated.

The woman giggled and went over, retrieving Grimmjow with her huge boobs very close to a trying-not-to-blush black haired captain's face. The woman giggled again as she hugged the freaking-out cat to her large bust. "I take it back; send me back to the midget!" Grimmjow shrieked. "And Ulquiorra, you fucking traitor!" he added in a hiss.

"Grimmy!" the woman scolded as she gently smacked his head. "No foul language!" she snapped. Then she started to leave with the screaming cat that looked near the verge of tears.

"Who was that?" the red head asked, still staring at the door where she had left from.

"That was Nel… she used to be the 3rd Espada till she got turned into a child… but Ichigo is fond of her and she is now the princess in his society." Ulquiorra replied. "She likes playing games with Grimmjow since he can't really hurt her in his cat form and the brown haired boy who owns Grimmjow doesn't mind sharing."

Ichigo sat in the throne room upon his throne. He was sitting with his knees to his chest and his head resting on his elbows which rested on his knees. "Ichigo?" a voice called.

The oranget's head jerked up and he saw Tensa standing in front of him. The small male had his hands in his pockets. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine." Ichigo replied.

"Is this about the Shinigami?" Tensa asked. Ichigo was quiet. "They may have not abandoned you-" Tensa started.

"Tensa, please just shut up… I don't want to hear this." Ichigo growled.

"Maybe they wanted to let you live a normal life, maybe there were trying to help you..." Tensa continued.

Ichigo was right in front of Tensa in less than a second. Tensa felt a bit nervous, backing up. Ichigo followed. His eyes weren't their normal golden brown. Now they were tinted red. Tensa felt his back hit wall and Ichigo was mere inches away. "Go ahead Tensa, said it again." Ichigo snarled, hands locked on either side of Tensa's head.

Tensa's light blue gray eyes widen and his throat went dry. He hated, absolutely hated when Ichigo edged towards the cliff to the pitch of insanity, it scared him so much. He had lost his Master once to saving the Shinigami and Ichigo's friends from Aizen. Tensa couldn't bare losing Ichigo to insanity. He had already watched Shiro almost fall in the pitch; thankfully rushing back to help Ichigo when the war was tipping towards Aizen's victory came. "I'm sorry Ichigo… I didn't mean it." the smaller male breathed softly.

Ichigo's eyes turned back to his normal honey brown color, softening immensely. His arms gently wrapping around Tensa as he gave the Zanpakto a kiss to the forehead. "Good." he sighed, one hand running through the soft, chocolate colored locks. Tensa slowly hugged back, eyes still wide and heart still pumping horribly fast.

**Wrote most of this right after I posted the 1st chapter...finished it just a little bit ago**

**Was going to do this cute scene of Tensa cheering Ichigo up...but it morphed into Ichigo going a bit crazy and Tensa being scared. Sorry Tensa-chan...I love you in all your adorable midgety ways**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Poor Grimm being kidnapped by the princess xD and Ulqui is SUCH a traitor**

**Anyway (again) please please review or I will die...and Grimmjow will be forced into a dress, Tensa will be raped by uhh Renji, Hichigo will be whipped by Ichigo, and Rukia &  
Byakuya were be forced to sit around a campfire NAKED and sing songs**


	3. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

**Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks**

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	4. Chapter 3

Tensa sat on the bed he shared with his two companions. Ichigo and Shiro were both already asleep, worn out from their nightly activities. Tensa was tired as well but just couldn't sleep. He felt bad for the Shinigami stuck in the dark, damp prison. He remembered a time when they were the ones Ichigo wished to protect and at that time, he hated them all. He hated them because it was their fault Ichigo was getting hurt, why Ichigo was constantly half-dead, why Shiro had to play the villain so Ichigo would be stronger, why everything was so wrong. But now, he felt bad because they were in danger because of Ichigo. He loved his master, more than anything but he knew this was wrong.

The brown haired Zanpakto sighed before wiggling away from his companions. He dressed himself in black pants and a loose black hoodie. He purposely didn't grab his silver crown as he snuck out of the room. He slipped into Nel's room and stole Grimmjow.

The cat remained quiet as he carried down the winding halls. He looked up at the male holding, frowning at the slight scowl. He shifted and curled up in Tensa's arms. The Zanpakto easily opened a portal. "Be careful my queen and be back soon," a voice stated.

Tensa glanced at the brown haired Arrancar. "I will Starrk." He replied, smiling slightly at the brown haired Arrancar. He was a good servant, didn't care who was the ruler and he liked to serve Tensa. Then the Zanpakto went through the portal, disappearing away from Hueco Mundo with Grimmjow.

Tensa liked coming to the Human world. It was a calm place and he could relax and just think while he was here. The Human world had been left untouched while the other two worlds were viciously attacked. Those who knew of the Soul Society simply thought Ichigo had gone to train there; no one knew it had been destroyed. He bought Grimmjow with him for company, he didn't like being alone but he didn't completely trust anyone to come with him without telling Ichigo, Grimmjow was the closest thing to someone trustable.

Grimmjow sat on Tensa's lap after the brown haired Zanpakto sat on a bench. The cat nudged at the male's stomach. He couldn't speak in this form while outside the walls of Los Noches, that was the reason he had the collar on in the first place. He growled and finally got Tensa's attention. Grimmjow whipped his tail towards a few humans Tensa knew.

Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were walking down the street towards their school. Tensa quickly hid his reiatsu. Grimmjow huffed, glaring at the group. Tensa scratched Grimmjow's head to calm him. He watched them walk, his eyes staring at them. He growled slightly. They watched Ichigo slowly lose himself over the year he had no powers and they saw how it got worse after his powers redeveloped, yet they did nothing to help him. Tensa hated them; they didn't help Ichigo when he really needed them even after he did so much for them.

Tensa stiffened when Orihime looked at him and stared back. The Zanpakto quickly looked away, biting his lip. He waited for her to come up to him and question him but thankfully she turned away again and continued walking. The brown haired small male breathed a sigh of relief. That relief ended shortly after the humans disappeared and a Garganta opened.

Tensa stared up at Ichigo, eyes wide with slight fear. Ichigo was furious, seething. "Why would you go to the Human world? Why?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been?" Ichigo snarled, glaring at Tensa with blood tinted eyes. The Zanpakto shrunk under the glaze, whimpering.

The oranget was about to continue when Shiro came back into the room. "King…" he started. Ichigo turned to the Hollow, eyes slowly cooling. "I did what you asked." he stated.

"Thank you. Watch Tensa." Ichigo stated before he left the room.

Tensa was still shivering, eyes down. Shiro approached the Zanpakto, sitting down on the bed. He opened his arms and Tensa crawled into them. Shiro stroked his wavy chocolate locks. "Ichigo and I both love you a lot. You had us worried, Ichigo a lot more than me. I know you are strong and careful but Ichigo was in a panic, he had no idea where you could have gone off to and he was very worried. He only got mad at you because he was so worried before." Shiro muttered to Tensa as he soothingly stroked Tensa's head.

"He scares me when he does that." Tensa sniffed, trying not to cry.

"I know. I try to keep you away from him when that happens, but it's happening more and more often." Shiro sighed. Tensa wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and buried his face in Shiro's neck. Shiro tucked Tensa's head under his chin, trying to comfort him.

"I miss the old Ichigo. This one scares me still." Tensa sniffed.

"I know you do Tensa," Shiro shushed.

"…Do you miss the old Ichigo, when all he wanted was power to protect his friends and family?" Tensa asked.

"A bit. But at that time he thought I was a villain still." Shiro chuckled, kissing Tensa's head softly.

"Yeah. But he knew you still loved him." Tensa muttered.

"I guess," Shiro snorted. Tensa nodded. "Do you want to forget for a bit?" Shiro asked.

Tensa hesitated only for a moment. "Yes."

"How much?" Shiro asked as he started to kiss the Zanpakto's neck.

Tensa squirmed at the soft kisses. "Everything," he whimpered.

The albino chuckled. "Everything it is, dear little Tensa," He purred.

It didn't take long for Shiro to get Tensa screaming. The brown haired Zanpakto screaming enough to not hear the other screams from the cells of Las Noches. The screams of pain and death, screams of agony, screams to explain the now blood splattered walls and red stained floor. Tensa didn't know what had happened until later, and he felt guilty for it.

**I have come off of my break, god I'm tired**

**Anyway this chapter has been done for a while, kind of forgot to update. and I know how this story will end, 1 chapter, possibly two if I make an epilogue**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review... it makes me feel better and I will try to update something else tomorrow and Sunday (It's still Friday for me)**


	5. Chapter 4: END

Tensa lay on the bed. Guilt ate at him. Those Shinigami in the cells were dead now. Ichigo had murdered them. Grimmjow pitied the Zanpakto and was trying his best to comfort the small brown haired male with nuzzles and licks.

Ichigo came into the bedroom. "Grimmjow, out." The oranget demanded. The cat hissed at him before pulling away from Tensa and hopping off the bed.

Tensa turned away from Ichigo, refusing to look at his master. The oranget frowned, trying to walk around to face Tensa but the Zanpakto simply turned again. Ichigo's frown deepened. He sat down on the bed, grabbing Tensa's chin and forcing him look at him. "Tensa, what's wrong?" he asked.

The chocolate haired male scowled and slapped Ichigo's hand away. He tried to stand up to leave but Ichigo grabbed him. Tensa was forced back to the bed and held there by Ichigo who was starting to get mad that the smaller male was trying to ignore him. "What's wrong?!" Ichigo snapped.

Tensa's eyes went wide and he tried to hold back his whimper. "I-I'm s-sorry..." he half whispered as he stared up at the oranget.

"Just tell me what's wrong! NOW!" Ichigo growled. "Why the hell are you trying to ignore me!"

Tensa screwed his eyes shut and this time he whimpered. Almost by magic, Shiro came rushing in. He saw the scene and gently pulled Ichigo away from Tensa. The albino worked his magic and started to calm the oranget while Tensa curled up on the other side of the bed, crying softly at the monster Ichigo had become. Yet Tensa still cared for his master greatly, still loved his master heartbreakingly. He wanted to escape, run away but he knew Ichigo needed him and Shiro. They were Ichigo's anchor to sanity but their grip was loosening as Ichigo edged away from them and into the infinite pit of mindless insanity. Those thoughts only made Tensa's tears fall harder and faster as Shiro desperately soothed his King, lulling the darkness and insanity in Ichigo's heart back to sleep.

* * *

"Intruders? Who?" Ichigo asked. He was mostly back to 'normal'.

"Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and some of the 'humans' of Karakura…" Shiro replied.

Ichigo scowled. He knew this day would come eventually. "Shiro, began the plan we made before about this situation." The oranget commanded.

"Of course," the albino bowed before sondioing off to do his job.

Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida, Yasutora Sado had arrived in the desert of Hueco Mundo. They were unsure of what was here and who, but they has just learned of the Soul Society's demise and had come to stop what they thought were merely the Arrancars.

A strong spiritual pressure appeared, the strong reiastu pressing them back and halting their motions. A white blur flew towards Orihime. The busty girl was knocked back but not injured. "Thanks," a watery voice chuckled, the white figure holding Orihime's light blue hair pins. Then the white figure disappeared.

"Why would he take Orihime's hair pins?" Ishida asked.

"So she can't heal," Urahara stated.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Orihime gasped. The oranget was standing in front of the small group. His eyes were cold. The busty woman froze as more figures manifested behind Ichigo. The white figure smirking as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. A small brown haired male followed the white figure, blue gray eyes glued to the ground. Two more figures were behind the small male. One was a dark skinned with blonde hair kept in three ponytails and aqua eyes while the other was a tall, lazy looking brown haired male with gray eyes and a goatee.

"Kill them," Ichigo commanded coldly.

"What do you mea-" Orihime tried to ask but a hand tore through her chest, ripping her beating heart right from her ribcage. She dropped dead seconds later. Her blood coated the sands around her.

The albino laughed, shaking his hand slightly to get rid of most of the dripping red liquid. The brown haired Arrancar had his Zanpakto clashed with Sado's arm. He pressed harder and started to cut into the quiet Mexican's arm. Sado pulled away. The Arrancar followed him, raising his sword again. The blonde Arrancar blocked the Mexican's exit as the male one successfully sliced his arm off. Sado fell down and the Zanpakto stabbed him in the throat.

Ishida tried to take the time to shoot at Ichigo, understanding Ichigo was against them for whatever reason. Shiro appeared in front of Ichigo with a furious glare, using his reiastu to send the arrows back. Ishida was stabbed repeatively by them coming back.

Ichigo turned, his sword clashing with Yoruichi's leg. The dark skinned woman jumped back. Ichigo scowled and swung his sword downwards. The woman turned just in time to see a Cero aimed at her. It was blasted and hit her directly. She was dead in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Starrk, Harribel, Shiro, and Tensa stood to the side as they watched Ichigo and Urahara fight. Ichigo commanded them to stay aside. Urahara had been furious upon learning Ichigo turning to the darkness and murdering the whole Soul Society and Ichigo's supposed friends. Despite the fact Ichigo was starting to struggle with the fight, the others still weren't allowed to go to his aid.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, but you took this too far." The blonde stated coldly.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as the red beam was fired from the tip of Benihime. He couldn't move. His life flashed, and he knew he would die. He closed his eyes and waited for it to come. He deserved it. But the killing blow never came. He heard a scream. The oranget's eyes flew open and he gasped. Laying in front of him was Tensa who was now dead. His Zanpakto gave up his life to save his master. Ichigo tried to let out a scream, the pain in his heart nearly killing him but nothing came out. "TENSA!" the oranget heard Shiro scream. Ichigo wanted to call the poor brown haired male's name as well, but his voice was gone.

Ichigo's eyes watered and tears flooded from his eyes as he tried to call out to his Zanpakto, the being who was dead because of him. Urahara looked sorry, he wasn't trying to hurt the brown haired male but he jumped in front of Ichigo. Urahara's fury was starting to die despite the horrible crimes Ichigo committed. Seeing the heartbreak of Ichigo and Shiro over the dead Zanpakto was unbearably sad.

Shiro and Ichigo turned furious eyes on Urahara. The blonde had no method of escape and Ichigo's strength was renewed.

* * *

Needless to say, Urahara was bloodily murdered. After giving Tensa a proper burial, Shiro and Ichigo gave Las Noches to Starrk before leaving Hueco Mundo forever. They went to the Human world. They disappeared. Ichigo had somehow gotten pregnant and that child was the only reason the pair didn't commit suicide. The last piece of information known about them was that the child was a male and they named him Tensa, after their lost 'queen'.

**Random skips to change scenes lalala**

**Yup this is a shitty, sad ending... but it was my favorite of my ideas for an ending so sorry to those who are upset**

**Anyway, I'm happy to have finished this story... 40 more to finish (Yes I counted) I have made it my goal to finish 4 or 5 more before the end of the year (little less than 3 months)**

**Anyway, please review... yell at me if you must about me writing a sad ending...with gore**


End file.
